The Sandpoint Catacombs
The small journal contains notes recorded by the sorcerer Jon Constantine during his research of Sandpoint and the strange catacombs found beneath. The Founding of Sandpoint From 'Sandpoint: A Town Is Born' Four powerful families from Magnimar had designs on settling the region where Sandpoint now stands, and rather than work against each other, they consolidated their efforts and formed the Sandpoint Mercantile League. These four families, the Kaijitsu, the Valdemars, the Scarnettis, and the Deverins sailed north to claim their land after securing the rights from the Magnimar Charterhouse. Yet when they arrived, they found the place already settled by a particularly large tribe of Varisians, who held the region as a traditional place to spend the winter. ''Founding families fought with natives before calling a truce and working together to build the town. '' Chopper From ‘Grigor’s Almanac Year 4702' The most notable events in the short history of Sandpoint occurred in the winter of 4702, and are referred to locally as "the late unpleasantness." Within a short time a string of murders by a ruthless killer known as "Chopper" and a great fire which destroyed the iconic chapel and many of the surrounding buildings ravaged the town both physically and emotionally. A grand cathedral is planned to replace the chapel and the people of Sandpoint are optimistic about their future. ''There is a small island north of Sandpoint locals refer to as Chopper’s – related? '' Geography From ‘Merripen’s Sites of the Lost Coast’ Resting in a natural cove along the cliff-lined Lost Coast region of Varisia, on the edge of the Varisian Gulf, Sandpoint is a medium-sized city that exemplifies the diverse people of the country. While only about thirty miles northeast of the city of Magnimar and technically under its rule, Sandpoint benefits from its isolated position in its ability to remain fairly independent. The most striking feature is the ruined beacon of the city that extends high above the cliffs of the coast, reflecting the ancient empire of Thassilon that existed here centuries before the present town was settled. ''Chask Haladan says there is a man in town named Brodert Quint who is a scholar of Thassilon – might pay to speak to him. '' The Late Unpleasantness From conversations with Chask Haladan Only two events have really qualified as disasters in the history of Sandpoint: the Sandpoint Fire and Chopper. These two events, occurring in such close and recent proximity as they have, are generally lumped together as the “Late Unpleasantness,” even though the two events didn’t have any obvious links. Natives of Sandpoint are reluctant to talk about either event, preferring to look ahead to brighter times. ''Chask wouldn’t say more, but claimed there isn’t anything more to say. I believe he doesn’t know anything further. Must speak to Brodert Quint. '' Thassilon Expert Notes from conversation with Brodert Quint ''I asked Quint what was located on the site of Sandpoint before the town, suggesting an older settlement. '' The whole area was once ruled by an empire called Thassilon. The Empire died out thousands of years ago. Thassilon was a predominantly human culture based upon mighty wizardry and the labour of giants – based on the sheer size of some of the ruins. ''I haven’t noticed any of the giant ruins in my travels, this story is starting to sound fanciful. '' Thassilon had ties to an even older Azlanti empire, and was divided into a handful of nations, each one ruled by a series of infamous wizards whose magic was based upon debased philosophies. Each wizards had a polearm that was a symbol of office. ''Polearm? The statue in the catacombs held a ranseur – a statue of one of the rulers? '' The ruins of Thassilon dot Varisia. For example, the Old Lighthouse of Sandpoint was an ancient war machine that spewed fire. ''I’m starting to think Quint is a crackpot. When Quint asked why I was so interested in this topic – claiming most locals don’t show the least interest – I mentioned the catacombs beneath the town. He instantly become excited and began gathering parchment, rope, and torches. I stopped him – he expected to go into the catacombs. I told him they may not be safe but he would not listen. Reluctantly I accompanied him, bringing two of the town guard along in case goblins were still lurking in the darkness. '' ''Quint confirmed my theory of the statue – he said it is of one of the rulers, Alaznist, who ruled this area. She was an evoker and demon worshipper. My blood ran cold as he mentioned those words. '' ''He also explained the meaning of the seven pointed star engraved upon the book the statue held, and found throughout the catacombs. It is called the Sihedron and was the standard of Thassilon It originally represented the seven virtues but was perverted to represent the seven sins. It seems the catacombs date back much further than we guessed. '' ''Quint is in heaven. He is busy sketching everything he finds in the catacombs for his research. '' ''I questioned him on Lamashtu but he said that wasn’t his expertise, and couldn’t help me with more than I already know – that she is a demon-goddess and the mother of monsters. He was not certain why her shrine was located within the catacombs but couldn’t rule out worship of her during Thassilon’s times. '' ''Quint was very interested in the lava-looking liquid in the large room of worship. He surmised it has something to do with demon-worshipping if it is activated by blood, but I am not so sure. The creature which crawled from its depths did not seem demonic in nature. I have my own theories, but nothing concrete. '' ''I wonder if the monsters are under the control of whoever summons them? And how many can be summoned? There are still many unanswered questions but I fear I have exhausted my sources. '' Waters of Lamashtu From conversations with Fanther Zantus The basin in the catacombs produces the accursed Waters of Lamashtu. Drinking this water would cause the subject’s body to morph into a grotesque monster, to better serve Lamashtu. Category:Journal Entry